The undertale fortune teller ( Black butler Various x Modern Seme Male
by BlackMoon3464
Summary: It's been a few weeks since I've been teleported inside one of my most favorite anime series Black butler. I Due to this and my extensive knowledge, people are calling me. Abisai the truth Seeker, Abisai the wise ", and people come to me asking me to "look" into their future and so forth. But what happens when two earls and their demon butler's come asking for me help.
1. Chapter 1

Shohei P.O.V.

Hey my name is Shohei kirishima, I was having a normal day with my best friends at this anime convention we were at, but something weird happens. Next thing I knew, I was transported in, Victorian London in world of black butler. You're wondering how I know this. That's easy I watched the series like 100 times. So I know what my Favorite anime series art looks like. Normally I would have freaked out or let my inner fan- boy out for being in the anime world of black butler. So the normal thing I did was pass out. Ya, totally uncool on my part but hey what would you do if you were in my place.

For the past few days I've been wandering around the bad parts of London. Trying to stay out of anyone's way and I really don't want to be seen at this point. Wondering why? Well it seems my skin has turned into a whitish gray color almost like porcelain. My hair has turned into the color white just like the snow. And the biggest shock was that my eyes have turned an ominous black color with one blue iris in the right eye. Leaving the other completely black. I looked like a human version of sans from undertale, the irony is that I was dressed up as sans for the anime convention. After a few experiments I came to the conclusion that I also have his powers too. I sighed as I looked around in my dark tent, Ya! I've been living in my tent for the past few weeks since I've been here in the world of black butler.

You know the weirdest thing. In the past few weeks after I set up my tent and started this fortune telling business to earn money so I can eat. Hey can't live off pocky, instant Ramen and homemade dango alone. With my extensive knowledge and I know what is basically going to happen in the anime. People started calling me,"Abisai a gift from god, or Abisai the truth Seeker, Abisai the wise ". I shifted my hooded cloak to cover my face in its shadow to obscure it from someone who was about to enter my tent. I heard crunching of gravel and felt a couple of presences stop in front of my table, "Abisai." I heard one of them say. With my head looking down, I glanced my eyes up to take a look at the two people. Oh my god I thought as I had to keep my inner fan boy at bay. After I said nothing, the youngest of the duo spoke up, "That's what they call you, yes?"

"Correct. How Can I help you Ciel Phantomhive the queen's guard dog?" I said as I looked to see both Ciel and Sebastian looked shocked.

"How do you know my name?" Ciel asked still in shock on how I know his name. I smirked underneath my hood as I said in an all-knowing tone. "I have been expecting your visit young Phantomhive. THEY have told me the reason in why you are here?" I said still in that all-knowing tone. Ciel nodded his head and asked "I need you to tell me my future." I smiled under my hood as I nodded my head and motion for them to sit down. I pulled out my crystal ball that I got from the anime convention. The crystal ball reacts to the ring that the owner wears making the crystal ball change colors. Depending on the owner's mood. But Ciel and Sebastian don't need to know that.

This crystal ball was passed down through my family which were skilled in the dark arts. It allows me to see your future and answer unanswered questions that you may have. When the crystal ball begins to change into a certain color's that would allow me to see into your future". I said as I looked at Ciel and Sebastian. Who just nodded their heads as Ciel asked "I want to know who murdered my parents and why? And I also want to know, what will happened in my future". I nodded my head as I knew all too well on why Ceil would asked about his parents. As I began to say the lines of a song that involve seeing into the future.

 _I see a cold wind blowing through, I see days neither fun nor free. I see a future caused by you, I see a path not meant to be. The future should be filled with magic, Dreams and wishes brought to life. But the days ahead are dark and tragic, No time for hope when all is strife. Whatever might have been, All the dreams that children share. Because of you, now the future is a cold nightmare._

The crystal ball began to change colors once I began to say the spell. Making Ciel's and Sebastian's eyes widen as the crystal ball changed into the colors of flames my eyes widen as I began to say "I see". As Ciel looked at me and asked "what do you see Abisai?"

"The spirits are showing me that they know why this person had murdered your parents Ciel Phantomhive. But they won't, let me tell you who he is. But they are allowing me to tell you the reason why? He committed this act to achieve his goals. I don't know what these goals are. But I do know this countless people will suffer because of this person ambition."

I said as I looked at Ciel as the crystal ball yet again began to change colors. It turned into a midnight blue as this time Sebastian asked in an unbelieving but yet intrigued tone. "What are the spirits showing you now Abisai?"

"I'm sorry to say this Ciel Phantomhive but I cannot give you this person's name, or what he looks like. But the spirits wanted me to tell you this the person that is pulling the strings the very same one that killed your parents is very close to the queen be on your guard Ciel Phantomhive the enemy that you're looking for is actually closer than you think."

I said as I looked at Ciel. He had a shocked look on his face knowing that someone close to the Queen killed his parents for their own sickened ambition. I looked at my crystal ball as it began to change colors once again but this time the colors were an ominous black. Making Ciel's and Sebastian's eyes widen yet again.

"Now as for your future I see that you'll be going through countless trials and difficult tasks ahead of you but in the end you would achieve your goal. Taking your revenge on the person who killed your parents. But it would be in a cost the very soul that makes you human." I said as I looked at both Ciel and Sebastian. They both of them nodded their heads as Ciel said "thank you for your time Abisai." as he motion for Sebastian to pay you. Nodding my head as I accepted the payment "it was a pleasure Ciel Phantomhive and I'll be seeing you soon." I said. They both left my tent as I sighed and laid my head on my table. Man I really want to go home I thought. Unknown to me, I strike the interests of Ciel Phantomhive and his demon Butler.

Ciel P.O.V.

After we left Abisai's tent his warning kept playing in my mind over and over again ("the person that is pulling the strings the very same one that killed your parents is very close to the queen be on your guard Ciel Phantomhive the enemy that you're looking for is actually closer than you think.") I don't know what to make out of this. But I do know that Abisai is very interesting he just appeared out of nowhere. He may be of use to me, by the sound of his voice he sounds very mysterious and cute I liked the way that Abisai said my name the sound of my name rolling off of Abisai's tongue. Ugh what is he doing to me? I only wish I could see his face.

Sebastian P.O.V.

Abisai you are a very interesting person to see that a human, has sparked an interest of a demon. It will be a pleasure to find out every little secret that you been hiding. My sweet little fortune teller


	2. Chapter 2

Shohei P.O.V.

My entire day was pretty boring. No one came by except for the occasional housewife who wanted to find out if their husband was being unfaithful. It wasn't that hard, but I glad I took, intro into criminal investigation classes in my first year in college. I just had to ask the basic questions based on if the husband would be out for late hours and so on. Using my amazing deductive skills, I found out that most of the women's husbands were being unfaithful, 'Ya total shocker'. And the women would pay me handsomely, thanking me.

I recline in my chair after the last housewife left, man I'm sooo bored. I only wish Ciel and his demon butler would come by and provide me with some entertainment, dealing with all these housewife's makes me feel like Doctor Phil. At this point I'm desperate for anyone who doesn't have a problem with family or whatever. Hell, I'd even welcome that little creep Alois or whoever into my humble tent of mysteries.

Sighing I pulled out a box of strawberry pocky when I was about to place the sweet heavenly treat into my mouth. That little creep show's up. By the sound of the flaps of my tents door. Flew open and I heard someone 'tch' as soon as they walked inside. A whiny sounding voice echoed throughout the tent, 'oh god kill me now' I thought. "Ugh! Look at this dump! People are bumbling about this place?! What a load of idiots!" By this point my eyebrow was twitching by hearing this little creeep talk.

As I began to wonder if I'm actually starting to wonder if I am actually becoming psychic. The little blond bastard walks up to me and looks over me and scoffs, "How come you're wearing a cape? I bet you're really ugly underneath! Haha! I'm right aren't I?" my eyebrow was twitching again as I could feel my anger getting the better of me. As I can tell my right eye was glowing a dangerous dark blue. Like Sans when he's pissed off.

How dare him. I am the sexiest, hottest and the cutest thing in my time. And he will ever lay his filthy eyes upon. I try to hide my anger and not let him see my glowing right eye as I clear my throat, "Can I help you with something, Alois?" His eyes widened and he later glanced around suspiciously, "How do you know my name?" I held back a snort, "They don't call me Abisai just because it sounds cool. I know things, your future, your past, maybe even if you will get laid or not."

Okay, maybe I exaggerated a bit on that last part. But it's funny to see people's reactions. Alois's demeanor quickly changed. "Oh great! Will you tell me if Ciel Phantomhive will be mine?" Fuck. I should've seen that coming. I thought as I rolled my eyes as I pulled out my crystal ball and laid it on the table. And told Alois the same thing I told Ciel about the crystal ball. This crystal ball was passed down through my family which were skilled in the dark arts. It allows me to see your future and answer unanswered questions that you may have. When the crystal ball begins to change into a certain color's that would allow me to see into your future or answer your question."

We shall now ask the crystal ball our question!" I mumbled the same lines of a song that involve seeing into the future. The crystal ball began to change colors once I began to say the spell. Making Alois's eyes widen as the crystal ball changed into the colors of blood red as the words "probably not" appeared in my crystal ball that only I can see.

The candles inside my tent flickered off as Alois glanced around, startled. Haha, that's right. The kid is afraid of the dark just my luck as I smirked under my cloak. As I said in my demonic and booming voice, "THE SPIRITS HATH SPOKEN! THEIR ANSWER TO YOUR QUESTION WAS 'PROBABLY NOT'!" as the candles flickered back on as Alois scoffed and crossed his arms, "Well, I'm going to change the future! Tell those spirits to mark my words! And you!" He pointed a threatening finger towards me, "Keep hiding your ugly mug under your cloak! It'll do you good!" I scowled, "whatever you say kid but all the people I know say I'm cute, sexy and hot all wrapped in one!" I said as I looked at him. "Oh yeah? Take your hood off then!"

"Fuck no, take me out for dinner first." I said jokingly. Alois quirked an eyebrow before walking over to me and yanking off my hood and later gawking at my face, "Judging by how you look, I might actually take you out for dinner. I'll see you here, later tonight~" He winked as he turned around to walk out of my tent. I was just left there staring wide eyes... as it soon hit me Wait is a 14 year old going to force me to go out with him? Ew, what the hell? There no way I'm going to have dinner with a yandere creep like Alois. I thought as I began to pack my things I better get out of here. Before that creep comes back.

After a few minutes of packing my belongings that includes my tent. All my stuff where in my duffle bag. Not wanting to run into that creep Alois, I took off my cloak and pulled up the hood of my cosplay costume of Sans hoodie. With my duffle bag filled with all my belongings and there no signs that I was even here I started to walk down the streets of London. I kept walking until I came by a familiar shop I smiled as the sign said undertaker. Wanting to have some fun with the undertaker. I walked into his shop. "Hello?" I asked while I looked around the shop when I heard. Undertakers voice say "Welcome, I thought I'd be seeing you before long" my dear Abisai".

My eyes widen 'wow' that title seem to be going around alot faster than I thought. Do I finally have the pleasure of fitting you for one of me coffins today?!" Undertaker said joyously.

That wide ass smile present on the reapers face as usual.

"You're a sick man... I like it" I said smirking. Undertaker looked over at me and his smile increased if possible with pink tainted his cheeks.

"Well aren't you a sight, maybe you're the one needing a fitting for one of me coffins"

I smirk and lean in close to his ear. Hey if you're in an anime why not fool around. "Only if you're in it with me" I whispered making his blush increase. Undertaker started giggling nonstop and it was kinda cute... wait huh? Never mind. I shouldn't be think that. I smiled my sans grin only making undertaker blush even more. As I had to do it. Had to tell one of sans bad puns. "It's a beautiful day outside. The moon is smiling. The crickets singing. On days like this cute guys like you… SHOULD BE going on dates with me perhaps?"

You wink at the undertaker. He immediately starts blushing.


	3. Chapter 3

Shohei P.O.V.

I wonder how I ended up like this, I thought as I was now forced to sit on undertaker's lap my hood was up so no one can see my blushing face. But knowing that I'm Sans at the moment my blushing isn't the normal red or pink but blue. "What's the matter Sans." I heard Undertaker asked as he nuzzled into my neck. Making me do an eep just like hinata from Naruto and sure I was blushing a lot too. "It's nothing Adrian." I said as I looked at him. Yes undertaker told me his real name after spending like a few hours to get to know each other. I told him my real name was Shohei but my closest friends call me Sans the reason why I like Sans from undertale. It was fun playing with Undertaker in the pocky challenge too. Making Adrian blush like that was soo cute.

"Hey Sans." I heard Adrian say as I looked at him "ya what is it Adrian." I asked as he lifted my chin up a bit making my hood fall and showing my porcelain white and grayish skin and my snow white hair. I looked at undertaker blushing a bright blue as he leaned in closer making my eyes widen. As Adrian kissed me. Making me Blush a darker shade blue if that even possible. My eyes were fluttered shut as I held onto the back of Adrian's long silver hair, almost desperately. Adrian's head was tilted slightly at an angle, like if fitting two pieces together. Both our lips moved in sync slowly, and tenderly. His slender finger held my waist gently, one hand trailing up my side and other moving to the small of my back. I let a small sigh escape into the kiss, feeling Adrian radiate more warmth and heat. I could've sworn I was burning up, but not in embarrassment. I didn't care though, I kept Adrian close to me. As our bodies were pressing into one and other. Soon after, Adrian pulled his lips back and looked away with his head bowed, breathing heavily.

A small frown tugged at my lips as I looked towards Adrian, "Did I do som-" I was quickly cut off by Adrian's lips crashing back into mine, but I could tell it wasn't as soft as before. Adrian roughly kissed me in a quick pace, and I tried to keep up, whimpering a bit. I gasped as I felt Adrian picked me up. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. Fearing I will fall. Next thing I knew we were in a coffin. I felt Adrian push me down on the soft padding of the coffin and hover above me without breaking the kiss. One of his hands roamed around, slipping under my hoodie and my shirt by the side.

He was too hot, his touch slightly burned my skin, leaving a tingling feeling. I somewhat liked it, but I was also use to it. I felt Adrian's warm tongue glide against the bottom of my lip, and I shivered a bit. I parted my lips the slightest bit, giving Adrian enough space to slide his tongue inside. It explored and didn't leave a place untouched, making contacted with mine tongue every so often. My cheeks-no, my face was flushed with a deep dark blue. My fingers curled around his hair a bit tighter, not expecting a small moan escaping from me. But Adrian wasn't satisfied just yet.

He pulled away once again to press his lips now against my neck, kissing it all over. Adrian's heated touch soon now found my soft spot made me moan once again, tilting my head back and to the side.

"Adrian..." You whispered lightly to him. Adrian closed his eyes and started to softly leave a mark on my neck that was a bright pink. I groaned softly as he left more, my hands practically tangled in his hair.5

After a while, his head came trailing back up and he leaned his forehead on mine, eyes still closed.

"Sans..." He took a deep breath, his hand that was placed in my shirt tracing circles on my ribs, "I love you..."

I smiled softly and looked up at him, quickly kissing his cheek, "I love you too, Adrian."

Adrian pulled away with a smirk on his face, as I try my best to keep my inner fanboy calm. As a chibi version of myself fainted by massive nosebleed. While muttering about how my first kiss was with Undertaker from black butler.

Adrian giggled, as kissed my cheek and handed me a whole pot of dog shape bone cookies! I smiled as I thought this is great I always wanted to try one of these! As I dugg in the pot, we felt 4 presences by the door. Adrian held me closer as he glared at the door knowing all too well, who's at the door. Yes I told him what was going on and that I'm being forced to go out with that brat Alois. Adrian didn't like that at all.

I looked at Adrian as we both instantly grinned, and hide in 2 different coffins 'I still have the cookie pot! Yay!' I also put on my cloak on so ya. The 4 presences entered and now, I could tell that 2 of them weren't humans. And I already know who they are.

"Are you there, Undertaker?" a young voice called. I smiled I know that voice any where I thought.

"hehehe…i knew… you would come.." he made a pause (for dramatic effect) before continuing "Good evening, Earl Phantomhive…and...Earl Trancy...I heard undertaker say Alois name with venom.

He must really hate Alois for trying to force me to go out with him. I thought as I listen in what's going too happened next. Do you want to know how is to sleep in a custom made coffin…?"undertaker answered, using the old tin can trick to sound like his voice was all over the room, and, by the muffled screams from Alois ' Undertaker must had come from behind them from the coffin that was leaning in the wall…Idiots…' I thought as I held back my giggles.

"I didn't come here to play undertaker!" I heard Ciel replied angrily

"You don't need to tell me. I know why you came. With just one look I can tell what's in your mind" Undertaker said "since the earl went out of his way to visit me, I'll certainly do everything I can to help".

"You know something?" Alois, asked a bit annoyed

"Please take a seat first…" Undertaker ordered them "…oh ...Abisai, can you go make us some tea? Undertaker said as I got out of my coffin, still holding the cookie pot and munching a bone shaped cookie. The guest looked shocked to see me. I was still wearing my cloak thank god for that I thought as I looked at Ciel and Sebastian they were shocked to see me, here in undertaker shop.

I turn to look at Alois and his butler Claude. Alois had a shocked look at soon turned into anger a bit. I rolled my eyes ya he's upset I stood him up. I thought as Claude just gave me an annoyed look with a bit interest in them. Sending a chill down my spine. Grate another creep that's after me. I thought as I looked at Undertaker and smiled under my cloak and said "sure thing Undertaker". I walked out to make them they're tea. While I was making the tea. I can hear Alois yelled at undertaker I sighed poor undertaker I thought. As I came back holding a tray with the tea but there no tea cups so I had use the beakers for this.

As I headed a "cup" to Ciel and Alois while asking the butler if they want some. Sebastian answered for the both them. "No thank you Abisai but thank you for asking." Sebastian said with that smirk that will make any women fall head over heels for him. "Ok" I said as I went back to sit on a coffin but somehow I ended up sitting on undertaker's lap again. Only for undertaker to giggle and wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to him. As I could feel the air getting tense? And I could clearly see that Ciel and Alois where glaring at the undertaker and was it my imagination but I did, I see both Claude and Sebastian's eyes flash fuchsia pink.


End file.
